


Kestrel

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where you make your nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kestrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts), [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts).



> I don't own anything except for my car. Thanks calcitrix for your generous help.

Episminagos Evan Lorne of the Hawk Corp leaned against the desk as Dr. Talak started working on his invention.

“Is this really going to be helpful? I have to make a report to the Council,” Evan told him as Talak waved him off and flapped his wings.

“Shh,” Talak told him, shivering as he shook his wings.

Evan rolled his eyes and shifted his wings, bored. He wanted to go fly or something, anything other than do this. But the Council insisted that he guard Dr. Talak.

“Don’t get your feathers rumpled,” Talak scolded.

Evan squawked and tried to smooth his feathers. “Sorry,” he told him.

Dr. Talak nodded and pressed a button on his console. There was a bright light and Evan flapped his wings, moving towards the Doctor as he was pushed backwards. Evan let out a yell as his body felt like it was being torn apart.

***

“Dr. Parrish,” Sgt. Nathan Stackhouse said as he tried to corral the botanist as he wandered away.

“Stackhouse. This planet has been vetted already. We are in no danger here,” David assured him. “I can’t do my job if you don’t allow me to explore and catalog.”

Nathan sighed and scowled at him. “You don’t know that, Doc,” he told him. “Just… I’ll help. But I can’t just let you tear across the planet alone.”

“Very well,” David said with a sigh as he went deeper into the forest. They collected samples together, David finding that Stackhouse was eager to help.

All of a sudden, Stackhouse stopped abruptly, shoving the samples into David’s hands as he grabbed for his P-90.

“What-“ David started to say as Stackhouse hushed him.

“Quiet! I heard something,” Stackhouse hissed softly.

David nodded, slinking behind Stackhouse as the Marine looked around carefully. He put down the plant samples and pulled his pistol, hoping that they didn’t get into trouble. Out of the trees came a man with a pair of large brown wings. There were bent feathers and they looked burnt in a few places. The man held up his hands in surrender.

“Please. I’m not your enemy,” he said cautiously.

Both Stackhouse and Parrish gaped at the winged man.

“Do you… Do you understand me?” The man asked, his face filled with dismay.

David looked at Stackhouse and shrugged. “Yes. We understand you… but we’ve never seen anyone like you.”

The man tilted his head and his eyes widened. “By the Stars… You have no wings.”

David had to bite back a laugh. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “We don’t have wings.”

“I’m so very sorry,” The man told him, folding his wings behind him.

“Don’t be… We’re normal for what we are. I take it that your people have wings?” David asked, taking the lead.

“Of course we do,” the man said, looking like he had been insulted.

“I see,” David told him. “Oh, uh, I’m Doctor David Parrish, this is Sergeant Nathan Stackhouse. We’re a part of the Atlantis expedition.”

“Atlantis?” the man asked. “I once served on the Atlantis base… I’m Episminagos Evan Lorne of the Hawk Division.”

“Hawk Division?” David asked. “What does Episminagos mean?”

“Yeah,” Evan said. “I’m of the Hawk line so I serve with my brothers. It’s a rank… I am a part of our military. Every able body serves until age 35.”

David nodded and glanced at Stackhouse. “Should we take him back?” he asked quietly.

“Let me radio the Major and ask,” Stackhouse replied and radioed in.

David moved closer and looked at the stranger’s… no, Evan Lorne’s wings. “These are amazing.”

Evan smiled and opened his wings slightly. “Thank you. I take after my mother.”

David wants to ask about how they reproduce, he wants to ask about the wings, he wants to ask about Lorne’s mother and he wants to learn so much more about him. Not only because he’s a new life form either. David wants to know more about him personally.

Evan Lorne is the most beautiful alien he’s ever seen in his life. Although, to be honest, David has only met the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy, whom are fairly attractive considering and the Wraith who are just creepy to him, so it’s not entirely hard to be beautiful.

He and Evan are looking at each other and David can see the questions in his eyes as well. David hopes he can answer them… that he can learn more about Evan.

“The Major said he’d be interested in meeting you, Episminagos Lorne. Would you like to return to our city?” Stackhouse asked.

“I would, thank you.” Evan said, his wings lowering slightly in relief.

David smiled slightly, wondering if he was just easy to read or if perhaps all of his people were like this. “Is anything we can do for your wings?” he asked.

Evan looked at him, surprise on his face. “You would do that?”

“Certainly,” David answered. “Unless that’s taboo in your culture.”

Evan flushed lightly. “No! No, it is not. It is… I would be honored to have your help.”

David smiled as they started heading back to the Stargate.

***

A few days later, David was busy working in Greenhouse 6, tending the trees. They were faster growing than any Earth variety and the fruit bearing ones gave their fruit much faster as well. Which was good. He was pruning when he heard a throat clear behind him. David turned and smiled as he saw Evan. There had been a lot of meetings since his arrival and David had only been invited to some of them.

“Hello, Doctor. I came for your assistance.”

“Gladly!” David exclaimed. “I was about done… Do you mind waiting?”

“Not at all,” Evan said, settling his wings as he looked up, examining the trees. “You’ve done well with these trees. They seem strong.”

“Thank you,” David told him. “It’s… I enjoy this greenhouse a lot.”

“It shows. Do you wish to pluck here or in my chambers? I’ve been given quarters in one of the high towers. I’ve managed to prove myself to the leaders of your city-state.”

David chuckled. “I never heard that term used for Atlantis.”

Evan flushed. “My apologies. My Atlantis is one of our city-states and I assumed it was the same here. I find things are… very different and it’s not likely for me to return. Dr. McKay said he could not risk Atlantis this way and I agree. I would not bring trouble to your city. But they don’t know what to do with me now.”

“Well, what are your skills?”

“Fighting,” Evan said with a grin. “I… I’m a warrior. I don’t have much else to offer.”

“I’m sure you do,” David told him. “Let’s go and get your feathers taken care of.”

Evan smiled and they went to the transports. They went to Evan’s quarters and David took a look around, noticing the hammock hung from the ceiling.

“You like high places?”

Evan grinned. “Definitely. Where I was born… We still live in trees. Hollow spots grow within the trees and we make our nests there. Not everyone does that, I mean, I’ve heard the Eagle lines use buildings, and Ravens live everywhere and anywhere, but… I like it in the trees.”

David chuckled. “How many lines are there?” he asked.

“Several. There are many lines and many offshoots. It’s actually quite similar to your own bird families. Some of the biologists showed me… It was very bizarre for me.”

“I bet,” David agreed with a chuckle.

Evan took a seat. “If you see a bent feather, pull it. It will soon heal but I need to get it pulled otherwise it will just rot on the bone. I almost waited too long as it is.”

“Why did you wait? You could’ve had a nurse do it, I’m sure. Or one of the biologists. I think Dr. Sorenson is losing her mind about how you could’ve evolved.”

“You said you would do it… and among my people… That is an intimate thing not lightly asked. So, I waited. Because you asked.”

David exhaled. “Thank you for this honor,” he said as he stood behind Evan.

“Our brothers do this… Ones we trust. It’s an honor to allow one to so close to our backs.”

“Am I… Are we brothers?” David asked as he pulled twisted feathers.

“We are. We are adelphos,” Evan told him.

David smiled and pulled another feather free. “You use a similar language to one we have where I come from. I only know a bit of Greek, mostly plant names but it seems very similar to the things you’ve mentioned.”

“I would like to hear this language…” Evan told him. “It’s the high language of our people. We’re fluent but it’s only used for ranks and formal events.”

“I bet Dr. Konstantinou would gladly talk to you,” David told him. “If you wanted to compare.”

“Introduce me when you have a chance?” Evan asked him.

“Of course,” David promised as he pulled several more free. “That’s… That’s all of them. I think.”

Evan spread his wings wide and flapped, as he shook them. “That was excellent, thank you. I can feel the new ones starting to grow it. I should be able to fly.”

“Fly?” David asked.

“Of course,” Evan said with a grin. He flapped and rose in the air.

“Amazing!!” David said, watching him.

Evan landed and leaned closer. “Do you have a lover?” he asked.

“No,” David said. He felt his heart speed up as Evan reached up and touched his cheek.

“Would I be forward if I asked for a kiss?”

David shook his head no and Evan closed the distance between them and their lips met in sensual kiss. David pressed his body closer to Evan’s, touching every inch that he could. They rubbed against each other and David traced his hands over the clothing that they had obviously gotten for Evan.

“Do you… How do you?” David asked.

“Sex?” Evan asked as he grinned. He took off his shirt, unwrapping the cloth as he pulled it off and spread his wings. “The same as you do.”

David kissed him again. “That’s excellent,” he told Evan as he took his clothes off. David reached up and touched Evan’s wings, making Evan shiver. They kissed again as David wrapped a hand around Evan’s erection. Evan moaned as David stroked his cock, running his thumb over the slit. David slid to his knees and started licking the head of Evan’s dick. They touched each other, taking it slow as David took Evan’s cock in his mouth, sucking up and down the shaft as Evan threaded his fingers into David’s hair. Evan hissed out curse words as David started to suck faster. Even yelled out David’s name as David felt Evan’s hot semen enter his mouth. David quickly swallowed, pulling off with a dirty grin as Evan panted, looking slightly dazed.

Evan turned to him, taking David’s cock in his hand. “You're so fucking beautiful,” he said with reverence, stroking David’s cock. David got lost in the sensation, bucking his hips and feeling his balls tighten as David shuttered and came all over Evan’s hand.

“Let me...”

“No, it's fine,” Evan said, grabbing a towel. “Would you... can you stay?”

David smiled. “Of course.”

Evan wrapped his arms around David and flew them up to where he had put the wide hammock. David snuggled close as Evan curled his wings around them.

FIN

 

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/LeiaMahanaySGC/media/NiZhK_zpsfc8aa11a.jpg.html)


End file.
